Invisible
by Sierra Nichole
Summary: One of the Rangers reflects on a love he has been forced to keep secret for years . . . SLASH MM


**Title: Invisible**

**Author: Sierra Crane**

**Rated: (T) PG-13 for language, underaged drinking, and thematic element**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I don't own the song "Invisible" by Clay Aiken.**

**Summary: One of the Rangers has been hiding a secret love for a teammate since they first met many years ago . . . **

**Warning: This story contains m/m slash references. Don't like it. Don't read.**

**A/N: This goes WAY out of my norm---to say the least! Different character, different pairing, hell, even different sexual orientation! Anyhoo, I hope you like it and leave a review on the way out, if you will. "Incomplete" will be updated soon, for those of you who are reading. **

**Oh, and this is told from a person's POV throughout most of it, except during flashback scenes. I don't wanna give it away:)**

**-------------------------------**

_Whatcha' doing tonight?_

_I wish I could be a fly on your wall_

_Are you really alone_

_Who's stealing your dreams . . .?_

**I **shot a glare toward the speakers up in the corner of the bar, wishing the singer's words weren't echoing my own thoughts at that moment, but they were anyway; there I was, on a Saturday night, sitting alone in a dusty old bar listening to that . . . what's his name, funny-looking guy from_ "American Idol"_ . . . while sipping on a Corona. I eyed the guy sitting next to me, noting that he asked for a Bloody Mary---probably got his heart broke; or maybe he was in my boat, ridiculously in love with someone who hardly knew I was alive.

It _was _ridiculous, I had to admit it. But knowing that fact didn't change anything, I realized, as I gulped down the rest of my drink and watched the TV absently---the ball had just dropped and thousands of people were kissing and cheering, welcoming in the year 2003. I smirked, remembering when myself and the others had welcomed 1997 what seemed like so long ago . . . we were gathered together outside and around a campfire, roasting marshmallows, some making out, some drinking underaged . . . Kat's hair had flickered so beautifully in the firelight . . . funny how something like that stays with you.

_"Ouch!" Kat squealed, jumping away from the brown marshmallow Tommy held out on a stick in front of her. "You said it wouldn't be too hot---" she attempted a glare, but only received a mischievous smile from her boyfriend._

_"Katherine, it just came out of a fire! What do you expect?"_

_"Try again," Rocky encouraged, "just . . . slower!"_

_Jason and Tanya emerged from inside, the former carrying a case of beer while the athletic Yellow Ranger held a tray full of snacks, right behind her was Adam, grinning as he stared down at the round bottom Tanya's snug jeans framed so perfectly. "Adam, cut it out!" she yelled, rolling her eyes but laughing in spite of herself._

_"Come on now," Jason said, sitting down on a stump. "Who could blame the guy?"_

_"Jase, where'd you get this stuff?" Tommy asked, leaning over to grab himself a can._

_"A top secret location, that's where," Jason said, in a low tone, winking at his closest friend._

_"Just don't get too hammered, guys," Kimberly said as she walked outside to join them, pulling a fluffy white sweater over her head. "God knows we don't want the 'rents to come down here and see!" She walked over to Jason and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a loving kiss on his cheek before he reached around and grabbed her, pulling her across his lap and kissing her deeply, indulgently. _

_And a pair of eyes watched them both._

_Longingly._

And I still thought about that kiss, even six years later. I shook my head, ordering another drink and once again picking up on the words to the song blaring in my ears: _I keep tracing your steps, each move that you make. _Well, that was true enough. Since graduation I had kept an eye on him, but I did with all my friends, so it wasn't odd . . . Jason had gone on to become a police officer, a damn good one, but that came as no surprise.

Two years before, I attended his wedding.

_Jason stood at the end of aisle, his eyes fixed on the beautiful white-clad form standing in front of him, he seemed completely oblivious to everyone in the room; Kimberly was the same way, staring up at her groom with all the love and wonder she felt for him shining through her light brown eyes. The reverand spoke softly, but the smile on his face clearly said he knew neither one of them knew what he was saying._

_Tommy sat in the front row, Kat next to him bouncing their one-year-old son on her knee; Zack, Trini, and Billy were lined up next to Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky were behind them, each exchanging smiles as the couple recited vows nervously, and Jason fumbled when he tried to place the ring on her delicate finger. Just as the reverand pronounced them man and wife, little Lee Oliver let out a squeal that sent nearly the entire church into fits of laughter, including the bride and groom; the infant contented himself by playing with his mother's long hair, even as she blushed furiously._

_The reception was much the same as their old get-togethers had been when they were all growing up in Angel Grove, and bittersweet because it seemed they all knew that. Few of them saw each other often anymore, and the newlyweds made it a point to go around hugging old friends and thanking them for coming---some had driven nearly across the country, but none would've missed the ceremony._

_And there was only one who silently wished he could have._

But I was glad Jason and Kim were happy. Really. Shortly after the wedding, they had a daughter, and while part of the news panged me, most of me was thrilled for them; both were my friends, and I only wanted what was best for the both of them. Fully knowing _I _was not what was best for him.

I had always assumed love would just kind of fade away and disappear if you didn't see someone for years and years, that you wouldn't think about them everyday and wonder how things might have been under different circumstances, and certainly that they wouldn't invade your dreams every night! But I had been wrong, I now realized. It had been over a year since I saw Jason last, and yet I was still thinking of him, pining after him, I guess you could call it.

But hell, who wouldn't? The guy was drop-dead gorgeous, near-black hair and deep eyes, and his body had only gotten better when he became a cop right out of High School, all those well-tuned muscles . . . I shuddered, suddenly feeling guilty as I remembered Jason was no longer a part of the force, and hearing Kimberly's frantic voice in my mind when she called me to say he had been shot and was in the hospital.

We had gathered around his bedside, the original gang back together again, holding hands and praying for one of our own---Jason had been out patrolling when he pulled over a car, just a routine stop for speeding, but the guy behind the wheel didn't want to risk getting caught with the shitload of marijuana he had stashed in his trunk. So what did he do? He leaned out his window and planted three bullets into the man I love, then drove off, no doubt not even wondering whose lives he might've just ruined . . . who he left a widow, or an orphan, it didn't matter to him.

_"He looks so weak," Kimberly murmured, feebly._

_Tommy reached out and across Jason's still form to grasp her hand comfortingly, but kept his eyes locked on his friend's face, white against the pillows. "He's strong, Kim."_

_Rocky nodded, standing at the foot of the bed. "He always has been," he offered, "never saw anyone who could bounce back from being sick or hurt like him . . . " he swallowed, knowing _this _was far worse than anything Jason had to recover from before. _

_And at that moment, Jason had opened his eyes slowly, searching the room before finding his wife's tear-stained face, he smiled slightly, tried to hold out his hand to her . . . and then took his last breath. His body sagged into the mattress and a whoosh of air escaped from his lungs, leaving him impossibly still, his dark eyes still on Kimberly, the machine behind him whining painfully. _

_Kimberly burst into tears. Tommy covered his face with his hands. Adam comforted Tanya while Trini sobbed into Zack's shoulder. And Rocky remained motionless, just staring down at Jason's now lifeless form._

The doctors had rushed in and hurried everyone out of the room, and I stood out in the waiting room with everyone else, probably more tore up than any of them realized. It was a miracle, I knew, when they came outside forty minutes later and told us he was alive---barely, but breathing. From then on Jason stayed strong, and while it seemed like forever, it wasn't too long before he was back home . . . recovering in his own bed while his wife nursed to his needs and his energetic daughter bounced next to him.

He was hurt though. Badly. He was forced to resign from his job, no longer physically able to do it, and he spent months and months going through tortorous physical therapy that grinded at his nerves and tested his will; we all knew he'd come out on top, and of course he had. He was weaker, and certainly didn't look like the teenager we had all known---he had gained weight while unable to work out, and his skin had taken on a pasty white color from being cooped up for so long.

But I still thought he was the best-looking man I'd ever laid eyes on.

I finished my second drink, then slid off the booth and started toward the door, feeling the slight buzz in my head and enjoying it thoroughly; then the door opened and I saw the man behind it. And froze. Because it was _him_.

"Hey!" he said, his face beaming, "long time no see! How you doing?" He shuffled in from the cold, his wife right behind him, then reached out and gave me the most painful hug I'd ever experienced---and not physically so.

"Good, good . . . " I muttered, "and you two---you look great!" _You sure as hell do. _"How's Anna?"

"She's getting damned big," Jason grumbled, "growing too fast." He grinned, placing a hand on Kimberly's belly, which I hadn't noticed was stretched beneath her shimmering top. "We'll be getting another one in just a few months though."

"Well, you'd better be steering clear of those drinks!" I teased her.

"Oh, we're just stopping in to take a break real quick," Kimberly laughed, "on our way back to Angel Grove to see Tommy and Kat for the weekend. You know she's due for twins any day now?"

"Really?" No, I hadn't known. "Well, tell her 'congrats' for me, will you? I, uh, better be going."

Jason nodded. "Well, take care, man," he said, earnestly, "we miss seeing you around. Don't be a stranger!" He clapped my shoulder brotherly, then gave me a quick wink before I mumbled a goodbye and stepped outside into the chilly weather; I let out a long breath, the heat draining from my cheeks, my heart beginning to settle into a somewhat normal pace. I still didn't know what it was about him I loved so much, but somehow he had gotten a hold of me that day many years ago, and wouldn't let go.

_Jason walked into the Juice Bar and ordered a drink before hopping on down to the punching bag, cracking his knuckles and swinging his arms freely, loosening up for another work-out; it took him a moment to notice there was already somebody beating the shit out of "his" bag, the young face twisted with exertion and concentration. He continued to watch while the boy, who appeared to be a little younger than himself, stepped back and worked through his own routine slowly._

_"Your form is pretty good," he commented._

_The boy brightened. "Hey, thanks! I saw you the other day . . . you're really good."_

_Jason smiled as well, stepping forward to shake the boy's hand. "And I saw you at that competition," he commented, "you were pretty good yourself." He winked, clearly stating that the boy was indeed much better than he was willing to shower compliments over. "You want me to give you a couple pointers?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"My usual work-out buddy's with his girlfriend." Jason rolled his eyes. "My name's Jason . . . Jason Scott."_

_The boy grinned. "Mine's Rocky DeSantos . . . " _

**THE END**


End file.
